


Nightmares

by Buried_alive87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dreams, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Nightmares, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, novak - Freeform, sleepy, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awakes to the sound of Castiel crying from a nightmare, and soothes him back to sleep. Cute fluffs! <br/>I do not own the characters in this fic, however, I own the story itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my first Destiel fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!

I awoke to the sound of muffled sobbing next to me. Rolling over, I see the shadowy figure of my distraught fallen angel across the room, sitting curled up in a chair crying softly into his pillow, as to not to disturb me.  
"Cas? What's wrong?" I called softly, my voice laced thickly with sleep. Cas froze, and looked up at me. He clutched his pillow tightly, and didn't answer. I sat up in bed, and pat the bed next to me. Sad blue eyes continued to look at me, as he made his way back to our bed.  
"Talk to me, Cas. What's wrong?" I wrapped my arm around him comfortingly.  
"I had such a terrible dream, Dean." Cas mumbled in distress.  
"Tell me about it?" I asked, taking his hand in mine, playing with his fingers.  
"I was still an angel, and you and Sam had left on a hunting trip. You were hunting a Wendigo, and after you boys were gone for two weeks without checking in, I popped in to your hotel room to check on you guys. Sam was sitting on his bed crying. I sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't answer me, he just cried harder. He wouldn't tell me where you were. He finally got up and lead me outside to the car and opened the trunk and took out a box. He opened it, and all that was in the box was your head, and your ring. I do not ever want to lose you, Dean. Please do not leave me." He started sobbing again.  
"Hey, it's okay, Cas. It was only a dream. I'm right here. Lay down." I lay with Cas, and he scoot over close to me, and I wrapped him tightly in my arms. "I will never leave you Cas, you have my word. He nestled his face into my chest and breathed deeply. Slowly, I brought a hand up to cup his face and bring it to mine, kissing him softly. I wrap my hand around the back of his head, and bring it back to my chest, and hold him tightly. We lay that way for several minutes, before Cas started snoring softly, his fingers clutched in my shirt.  
"As long as I live Castiel Winchester, I will always be here. I will never leave you, I will always protect you until the end. I love you more than pie." I whispered, snuggling my face into his hair before drifting off to sleep, holding my new husband protectively in my arms.


End file.
